Crimson Sacrifice
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Crimson Sacrifice... ritual paling romantis katanya. Yang benar saja. Aku kehilangan keluargaku karena ritual itu tanpa alasan yang masuk akal.
1. Chapter 1

Aku mencoba untuk mencampur-adukkan perasaan pembaca saat mereka mulai masuk ke dalam imajinasi mereka semakin dalam mereka berimajinasi maka semakin dalam pula imajinasi itu membawa perasaan mereka terus terasa seperti nyata, dan saat mereka menutup buku itu mereka akan bertanya apakah dunia ini nyata? Apakah aku sedang bermain drama di dalam sebuah mimpi yang nyata?

Inilah hidup, saat aku menjadi satu-satunya orang bisa membuat itu terjadi maka aku akan kehilangan kendali diri. Aku tidak menginginkan sebuah pujian. Pujian hanya akan membawaku kesatu tempat dimana aku akan dibutakan oleh pujian-pujian lain dan seluruh karyaku akan luntur keasliannya karena aku termakan pujian-pujian itu.

Untuk diriku, seratus tahun yang akan datang mungkin aku akan tetap menulis hingga dunia berubah, tapi kau harus tahu aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menulis. Sebuah kalimat aneh dan sebuah kejadian menegangkan bisa menjadi sebuah cerita lain. Aku akan menulusuri dunia dengan tulisan, bukan aku yang akan pergi melihat dengan mataku sendiri tapi karya-karyaku. Mereka akan tersimpan disetiap ingatan manusia di seluruh dunia.

Tapi aku agak sedikit takut, jika aku menulis dan lupa tentang dunia apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika aku harus melakukan 'itu' pun aku harus bagaimana nantinya?

_**Crimson Sacrifice **_oleh Naoya Yuuki

VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.

Aku memang punya cita-cita menjadi seorang penulis seperti Kakakku, cerita yang dikarangnya membawa khayalanku terbang entah kemana seperti mimpi, aku merasa bahagia saat membaca karyanya. Tapi, itu dulu. Sudah sangat lama sekali sebelum dirinya termakan oleh mimpi dan tenggelam di dalam alam dunia antah-barantah. Mimpiku sebagai penulis termakan oleh mimpi buruk orang-orang disekitarku karena dirinya. Dan juga tubuhku terasa semakin melemah.

"Malam ini," ujarnya dari sudut ruangan gelap dengan hanya sebuah cahaya lilin yang menerangi. "Aku tidak yakin..." suara itu mengecil. Kemudian hening. Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun, hanya tarik dan hembusan nafas yang masih dapat kudengar dengan telingaku. Semakin lama terasa semakin berat.

Aku melirik kearahnya ragu, tubuhnya terlihat tak bernyawa. Aku kasihan padanya. Melihatnya termakan oleh mimpi buruknya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa berbicara, bukan karena aku takut atau apa, aku memang tidak bisa—karena aku ragu. Aku selalu berharap keajaiban datang padaku memberikanku keberanian untuk mengatakan sepatah atau duapatah kata kepada orang-orang yang telah merawatku. Tapi aku tak bisa.

"Kau di sana?" dia bersuara kembali. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku ragu walau aku tahu cahaya lilin itu hanya dapat menerangi sedikit ruangan saja dan sebagian dari diriku dililit bayangan hitam. "Kemarilah," dia memanggilku datang, melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar aku mendekat. Awalnya aku ragu tapi kemudian aku mendekat ke arahnya.

Aku memperhatikan cahaya lilin yang menerangi ruangan itu bergerak kesana kemari, mencoba untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan kakakku sendiri adalah hal yang sulit, apalagi dia adalah orang yang sangat baik padaku.

"Aku suka menulis," katanya. "Menulis adalah bagian dari hidupku, sedetik saja aku berhenti menulis maka aku merasa aku telah menyia-nyiakan hidupku," dia mencoba mengelus kepalaku dan dengan senang hati aku menerima elusan tangan itu. "Juga, menulis membuatku lebih nyaman."

Dia berhenti berbicara cukup lama, membuatku sedikit penasaran dan menoleh ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum sedih sambil memperhatikan sebuah pena berwarna merah di tangan kanannya.

"Dengan ini…" dia mengangkat pena itu jauh keatas. "_Crimson Sacrifice_ akan dimulai kembali…" entah mengapa aku menangkap firasat buruk dari ucapannya barusan, _crimson sacrifice_ adalah semacam ritual mistis yang aku sendiri tidak mempercayainya—tapi seberapa besarpun rasa ketidak percayaanku ritual itu benar adanya. "Kenapa aku juga harus melakukannya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Aku terdiam.

Legenda mengatakan bahwa dulu hidup seorang penulis dengan perasaan yang mengalir di dalam tulisannya, penulis itu memiliki orang yang dia sayangi. Namun, orang itu harus mati karena pembunuhan tragis di desanya. Sang penulis yang mengetahui kejadian itu membuat sebuah perjanjian berdarah kepada orang-orang mati di desa itu. Perjanjian itu mengharuskannya menukar tempat dirinya dengan orang yang disayanginya. Dia mulai menulis ulang tragedi pembunuhan dan pembantain desa dengan menempatkan orang yang disayanginya ketempat yang aman dalam ceritanya. Namun sebagai gantinya dia harus mati. Untuk memulai ritual dia harus menyiapkan darahnya sebagai tinta untuknya menulis dan wadahnya adalah pena merah hasil perjanjian. Ritual itu juga disebut dengan _Crimson Sacrifice_.

"Ah, aku mengatakannya?"

Aku mencoba mengambil pena itu dari tangannya, dia tidak boleh melakukan ritual bodoh itu. Namun dia segera menghindariku. "Jangan. Ini untuk ritual," dia menjauhkan pena itu dari hadapanku.

Kakakku adalah orang yang aku miliki satu-satunya saat ini. Jika dia mati maka aku akan tinggal sendirian, semua orang dirumah ini bodoh. Mereka melakukan ritual itu tanpa sepengetahuanku dan akhirnya mereka mati, untuk apa mereka melakukannya? Menyelamatkan orang yang mereka sayangi? Siapa? Apa aku juga akan melakukannya?

"Suatu saat nanti," kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, dia bangkit dari duduknya memindahkan lilin yang ada di dekatnya, dia menarikku keluar dari dalam ruangan itu meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

Aku ketakutan, tubuhku menggigil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana, yang aku tahu hanyalah dia sedang melakukan ritual Crimson Sacrifice! Dia sedang menulis sesuatu tentang seseorang yang disayanginya, tepatnya dia sedang memutar balikkan fakta dari balik tulisannya—jika orang itu mati maka dia akan menulis selamat dan hidup—konyol. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya bersama orang itu.

Suara berisik terdengar dari ruangan tempat Kakakku mengurung dirinya, aku masih terpaku diluar ruangannya saat dia mengeluarkanku dengan paksa. Sekarang aku masih di sana terdiam mendengar suara-suara berisik itu mengganggu pendengaranku. Aku penasaran! Berbalik dan mendobrak pintu ruangan itu adalah salah satu cara agar rasa penasaranku terjawab. Tapi jika aku melakukannya dan ritual itu sedang dalam pertukaran nyawa, maka—

Membayangkan kelanjutannya saja sudah membuatku semakin takut dan merinding. Suara dibalik ruangan itu semakin terdengar mengganggu, sudah cukup! Aku tidak peduli jika aku harus terkena kutukan atau apa. Aku ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kuputar kenop pintu ruangan itu perlahan, aku mengintip dari celah-celah pintu yang mulai terbuka, terus melebar dan pandanganku juga terus meluas. Mataku terbelalak, satu-satunya yang kuingat dari ruangan ini adalah Kakakku yang selalu berdiam diri dan mengurung dirinya di sini—maksudku dia masih ada di sana terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Dan apa yang aku lihat sekarang ini hanyalah sebuah ruangan kosong tanpa apapun, hanya ada selembar kertas dengan tinta merah yang menghiasinya dan sebuah pena berwarna merah didekatnya, selain itu aku tidak menemukan apapun.

Aku melangkah mundur, tubuhku yang terasa sangat berat kini terasa semakin ringan. Aku merasa beban-beban yang ada didalam diriku terangkat dan hilang entah kemana. Mataku tertuju kepada pena berwarna merah didekat kertas bertuliskan sebuah cerita berwarna merah. Aku menggerakkan tanganku ragu untuk mengambil pena itu. Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya, tanganku terhenti begitu saja. Mataku tertuju pada kertas yang bertuliskan sebuah kisah yang telah diputarbalikkan kejadiannya. Semakin lama aku menatapnya huruf-huruf itu menyatu dan menjadi aneh.

Aku menghelakan nafasku berat, aku harus pergi dari tempat ini! Meninggalkan rumah ini, aku sudah bebas karena sudah sendirian. Setidaknya aku bebas dari peraturan rumah, tapi aku tidak terbebas dari peraturan alam. Aku berlari menjauhi rumahku sendiri. Jauh. Jauh. Aku berumur lima tahun ketika melarikan diri dari rumah dan tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi.

Jauh di dalam sana aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri kenapa aku melarikan diri?

ooo

Sebelas tahun telah berlalu sejak saat itu, aku pergi jauh dan sampai di Tokyo seorang diri. Di sini aku dibesarkan oleh sebuah keluarga yang pada saat itu mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka kasihan melihatku dan mengapdosiku sebagai anak mereka. Aku tidak peduli. Dan aku beruntung mereka mengasihaniku dan memberikanku kehidupan layak hingga sekarang, kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu masih sangat berbekas dimemoriku—semuanya.

Aku sekarang bersekolah di Sekolah Menengah Atas di Tokyo, kelas 3. Setelah tamat dari SMA nanti aku akan berpisah dari orang tua angkatku dan menghidupi diriku sendiri—setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada aku menyusahkan orang lain seperti ini. Aku ingin masuk jurusan sastra tapi aku akan mengambil jurusan lain jika saja kenangan buruk itu tidak menghantuiku mungkin aku sudah mengambil jurusan itu.

Aku mengusap kepalaku hingga dagu lalu menguap lebar di jam pelajaran Sastra Klasik, membuat teman sebangkuku menyenggol sikuku dan berbisik ditelingaku.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh."

Aku tertawa dan mengabaikannya. Pelajaran Sastra Klasik? Aku sudah mengusainya diluar kepalaku. Tanpa harus memperhatikan guru itu menjelaskannya aku sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan ini dan itu dan bagaimana cara membuatnya menjadi menarik. Nilaiku sempurna, khusus untuk Sastra Klasik. Dan karena kesempurnaan nilaiku, aku menyombongkan diri khusus dipelajaran ini.

Mataku memperhatikan seorang gadis yang duduk di depan sana, dia begitu memperhatikan guru itu menjelaskan dengan seksama. Dia membuatku muak. Aku bangkit dari dudukku. Semua mata tertuju padaku.

"Pertarungan sastra!" teriakku. Pemilik mata-mata itu mencoba mengartikan maksud dari dua kata yang terucap dari mulutku. Tanpa menunggu respon mereka aku menunjuk gadis yang duduk di depan sana. "Aku ingin gadis itu bertarung denganku! Dan Sensei yang akan menjadi jurinya!" Jariku berpindah ke arah guru Sastra Klasik di depan sana.

Dia tersenyum. "Baiklah, Megurine-san. Saya tahu Anda sedang bosan dengan kelas Saya dan melakukan ini untuk mengusir kebosanan itu, ya setidaknya tidak apa jika kita melakukan pertarungan sastra untuk kali ini saja."

Yes! Aku pasti menang. Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa kecuali gadis biasa yang hanya suka mencari perhatian dengan memperhatikan, setiap buku catatannya pasti kosong. Aku punya banyak kesempatan untuk menang darinya.

"Lakukan!" aku menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan sebelum bertanding. Memegang sebuah pena dan selembar kertas dengan percaya diri.

"Kalian cukup membuat sebuah paragraph tentang apapun. Waktu kalian hanya lima belas menit."

Mudah! Aku melirik kearahnya, cukup tenang. Dia bahkan tidak ketakutan sedikitpun. Apakah itu hanya taktiknya agar aku tidak bisa menang? Hah, bodoh sekali.

"Dimulai!" guru sastra klasik itu meneriaki kata mulai dan mulai menghitung waktu pertandingan tak resmi ini. Walaupun yang diajarkan adalah sastra klasik, tapi pertandingan ini tidak menggunakan unsur klasik sedikitpun.

Aku dengan santainya menulis apa yang mengalir di dalam otakku hanya dengan memikirkan apa yang tak aku sukai. Dan dengan mudah semua itu teracik menjadi sebuah karya yang indah. Aku memberikan karyaku tepat dimenit kesepuluh. Aku melirik kearah lembar kertasnya, baru dua baris. Apa dia kesulitan memilih kata-kata kiasan? Kenapa dia tidak menulis saja dan pasti kata-kata itu akan terukir diotaknya 'kan?

Tinggal lima detik lagi dan dia bangkit memberikan lembar kertasnya. Dia sudah selesai? Aku pasti menang. Biar saja aku percaya diri kali ini, karena memang begitulah adanya.

"Apa ini?!" guru sastra klasikku membelalakkan matanya.

Aku menoleh memperhatikan guru sastra klasikku sambil tersenyum kemenangan. Ekspresi itu tak lebih dari sebuah rasa kaget dan kagumnya setelah membaca hasil karyaku. "Ada apa, Bu Sakine?" tanyaku sekedar berbasa-basi.

Dia kemudian tersenyum, aku mempunyai firasat baik saat itu. "_Crimson sacrifice_…" ucapnya perlahan, kemudian aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Aku tidak tahu kalian tidak menyukai ritual itu, memang sih itu ritual mematikan. Dan juga ritual yang paling romantis yang pernah aku dengar."

Ah … _crimson sacrifice_ … ritual berdarah pemutar balik fakta. Aku kehilangan seluruh anggota keluargaku karena ritual itu, tapi aku tidak tahu kepada siapa mereka melakukan ritual itu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang terus menggores dihatiku. Kepada siapa ritual itu dilakukan keluargaku? Ibuku mencintai dan menyayangi Ayah, tidak mungkin Ibu akan melakukan ritual itu keorang lain jika dia tidak menyayanginya. Dan juga tidak ada kabar berita duka darimanapun saat dia melakukan ritual itu. Begitu pula dengan Ayah, dan Kakak perempuanku. Jadi …

Kepada siapa mereka melakukan ritual itu?

Dan kenapa Hatsune Miku juga menulis hal yang sama denganku? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan ritual itu?

"Megurine-san, Hatsune-san. Kalian berdua menang!" teriak Sakine-sensei kegirangan tapi aku sudah tak mempedulikannya. Aku malah memikirkan ritual itu. Hatsune Miku, keluargaku. Aku harus mencari tahu tentang ritual itu dan menghentikannya sebelum ritual ini menjadi legenda bodoh yang memakan lebih banyak korban jiwa!

_**to be continued!**_


	2. Diari merah

Lilin itu masih menampakkan cahayanya menerangi sebuah ruangan kecil dengan rak buku dan sebuah tempat tidur, meskipun lilin itu hanya tinggal sisa dari timpaan lilin-lilin sebelumnya. Dia terus mencair karena panas yang semakin lama semakin mendekat kearahnya. Tak berapa lama lilin itu padam meninggalkan ruangan itu kosong tanpa pencahayaan pasti, hanya tersisa rembulan dengan sinar redupnya mengintip dicelah-celah jendela ruangan itu.

Derit pintu terdengar menggema di dalam ruangan itu, sepasang kaki melangkah ke dalam ruangan itu dengan perlahan. Sang pemilik kemudian menutup pintu itu perlahan tapi pasti, berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya dan menatap sang rembulan dengan wajah sedih.

Dia terlihat mencoba menggapai bulan itu. "Kakiku memang melangkah, tapi kemana?" Dia menggenggam tangannya bagaikan hendak meremas sang rembulan walaupun dia tahu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai sang rembulan. Giginya merapat, dan air matanya mengalir. Tatapan matanya tersirat sebuah luka yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

_**Crimson Sacrifice**_ by Naoya Yuuki

VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.

_Diari merah_

Megurine Luka menghempaskan tubuhnya ketempat tidur dengan bebasnya, gadis bertubuh ramping itu menatap ke atasnya dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya. "_Crimson Sacrifice_…" batinnya. Dia bangkit dan duduk sambil menopang dagunya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan berhenti tepat pada sebuah rak buku yang belum pernah ia sentuh sebelumnya di kamarnya. "Apakah ada?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memperhatikan rak buku tersebut.

Gadis itu bangkit, berjalan dengan perlahan kearah rak buku itu dan memeriksa setiap buku yang ada di sana satu per satu. "Tidak mungkin ada," ujarnya seraya terduduk di depan rak itu. "Mana mungkin ada orang yang tahu tentang legenda konyol itu kecuali keluargaku?" dia mendekatkan dahinya ke arah rak buku dan menyenderkan kepalanya di sana. "Hatsune mungkin pengecualian," matanya menatap lurus ke depan sehingga membuatnya menangkap sebuah buku yang sangat aneh, berwarna serba merah—sekilas tampak seperti sebuah diari (tapi mungkin itu memang sebuah diari). "Red…" dia berusaha membaca tulisan itu. "Pen?" gadis itu mengambil buku di dalam rak perlahan dan mulai bangkit dari sana berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

"Buku ini… asal mula pena merah? Bukan." dia membuka halaman pertama buku itu perlahan. "Pena yang harus dimiliki jika ingin memulai ritual…" dia membuka halaman kedua buku itu, terlihat gambar sebuah pena berwarna merah dengan cangkir yang berwarna merah di sampingnya. "Pena yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh Kakakku—tidak. Bukan hanya Kakakku tapi keluargaku—tidak bukan begitu, ah sudahlah," ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedih. Dia menutup buku itu lalu duduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya di atas meja. "Masih ada harapan 'kan?" tanyanya pada dirinya, lalu dia menutup kedua matanya dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

Matahari telah bersinar terang diluar sana mengintip sedikit dari balik celah ventilasi udara kamar Megurine Luka membuat kamar itu terasa hangat. Sungguh hari yang cerah—bahkan sangat cerah untuk dapat bermain dan menikmati betapa hangat dan bersahabatnya hari ini—tapi ada orang yang tidak akan membuang waktunya percuma walau hanya sepersekian detik.

Megurine Luka terbangun di atas meja belajarnya. Dia memijat keningnya dan bangkit dari sana menuju ke arah kamar mandi di kamarnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap dirinya lama di depan cermin. "… pasti," gumamnya tak jelas.

Megurine Luka keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sudah berseragam. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya mengambil buku pelajarannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya tak lupa buku berwarna merah yang ia temukan semalam. Seakan teringat sesuatu Luka bergumam. "Aku harus berbicara dengannya. Dia mungkin juga sama." Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya, tepat saat dia hendak menginjakkan kakinya keluar kamarnya sebuah benda asing terjatuh dari atasnya membuatnya sedikit kaget dan refleks mundur.

Dia menatap benda asing itu. "!" matanya membulat. Perlahan tapi pasti gadis itu mengambil benda itu dari lantai—pena merah. "Ini! Pena merah? Aku tidak pernah membawa benda ini bersamaku—aku meninggalkannya di rumah. Dari mana datangnya?" dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak ada siapapun yang melemparnya? Aneh. Darimana datangnya pena merah itu? Kutukan? Apa sudah saatnya Luka juga harus menggunakannya untuk menukar nyawanya dengan orang lain?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Membawanya bersamaku dan menelitinya?" dia memiringkan kepalanya. "Bagaimanapun juga ini terlihat seperti hanya sebuah pena biasa bagiku… tapi pena ini telah 'menukar' banyak nyawa."

Sebuah suara menggema dari bawah sana membuat Luka tersentak. "Luka! Kau sudah bangun 'kan? Cepat turun!" perintah seseorang dari bawah sana dan Luka segera berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ano… maaf," dia membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sudah hampir sebelas tahun kau tinggal bersama kami dan kau masih menunjukkan keformalanmu? Aku penasaran seperti apa keluargamu."

Luka segera duduk dan mengambil segelas susu di dekatnya. 'sudah sebelas tahun aku di sini dan kau baru menanyakan itu sekarang?' hatinya bergumam, dia mengabaikan pertanyaan orang yang selama ini merawatnya. Luka menenggak segelas susu yang diambilnya itu perlahan.

"Hari ini ada acara?" tanya orang itu.

Luka menghentikan perbuatannya sebentar sambil terlihat berpikir. Dia akan pulang telat hari ini karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus dia lakukan dan bertanya banyak hal kepada seseorang di sekolahnya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan meminum susunya.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu jangan pulang terlalu larut ya."

"Ya," respon pertama Luka untuk pagi inipun keluar, Luka segera mengambil bekal makanannya dan berdiri lalu berpamitan kepada orang tua angkatnya.

ooo

Langit terlihat sangat cerah pagi tadi tapi tidak sekarang, benar apa kata orang-orang itu. Langit cerah di pagi hari akan menjadi tidak cerah berikutnya—entah apa maksudnya tidak ada yang tahu. Namun secerah atau seburuk apapun cuaca saat ini tidak akan membuat Luka membatalkan niatnya untuk meneliti ritual _crimson sacrifice_ yang telah membuatnya tinggal sebatang kara. Yang membuatnya penasaran bukanlah bagaimana _crimson sacrifice_ itu bisa ada melainkan bagaimana bisa keluarganya bisa menukar nyawanya begitu saja, itulah yang membuat Luka penasaran. Legenda itu tak dipercayainya tapi legenda itu malah membuatnya memakan ketidak percayaannya sendiri.

Megurine Luka sekarang sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolahnya yang gedungnya terpisah dua gedung dari sekolahnya, letaknya cukup jauh namun apa yang kau dapatkan dari perpustakaan ini setimpal dengan jerih payahmu melangkahi kebun sekolah yang seluas dua gedung sekolah—itupun jika kau bisa berpikir bahwa kau tak merugi.

Luka berjalan ke sana kemari mencari sesuatu, ditangannya sebuah buku bersampul merah yang ditemukan di rak buku di kamarnya dipegangnya erat. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terus berjalan menelusuri perpustakaan yang hampir tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Benar-benar tidak ada orang—jika ada mungkin hanya satu atau dua orang yang akan terlihat di perpustakaan yang sepi ini, mungkin.

Mata biru laut milik Megurine Luka tak sengaja memandang ke arah seorang gadis yang akan membuatnya pulang larut hari ini, gadis itu sedang tertidur di perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku yang tak jelas disampingnya. Luka berjalan ke arah gadis itu, dia tak akan membangunkannya tapi dia akan membuat gadis itu terbangun dengan sendirinya. Luka tahu bagaimana caranya membuat orang bangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka.

Luka menarik kursi di dekat gadis itu dengan perlahan, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku di sampingnya dan mulai membuka halaman pertama dan kedua buku itu kemudian dia membaca apapun yang dilihatnya dengan suara yang hampir terlihat seperti berbisik. "Bangun…" pada akhirnya dia mengucapkan kata itu.

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari gadis di sebelahnya sambil menggeliat kecil lalu gadis itu bangun dan menatap kesekelilingnya dan berhenti pada Luka. Luka dengan gayanya yang terlihat sedang membaca dengan serius dan eskpresinya yang sengaja dibuat datar menoleh kearah gadis itu. Entah efek drama apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu membuat mereka berdua bertemu pandang dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Luka dengan canggungnya berkata. "Maaf mengganggu tidurmu yang nyenyak itu."

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya berhenti menatap Megurine Luka yang masih menatapnya, sepertinya dia baru saja meraga sukma. "A-aku pikir kau musuh," gadis itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya menutup pandangan Luka pada mata biru kehijauannya.

Luka terkekeh. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memusuhimu." Luka berbohong, tentu saja dia sebenarnya tidak suka melihat gadis itu, terlihat sok rajin di matanya—menurutnya—ya dan karena itu Luka berniat untuk memusuhinya. "Aku hanya bosan." Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum.

"Tidak usah berbohong," gadis itu melepaskan topangan dagunya, mengambil buku di sebelahnya dan mulai membacanya wajahnya menjadi datar tanpa ekspresi. "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya seolah tahu maksud Luka membangunkannya dan berbicara padanya.

Luka menatap lurus ke depan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya sirna sudah. "_Crimson sacrifice_…" dia melirik gadis disampingnya, Luka dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah gadis itu saat dia mengatakan nama ritual pertukaran nyawa itu. "Kau juga menuliskan tentang itu saat lomba denganku," Luka mengusap kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku…"

_**to be continued!**_


	3. Halaman pertama

Jarum jam pendek semakin bergerak keatas menuju angka dua belas, sebentar lagi tengah malam dan aku belum juga pulang ke rumah. Aku masih berada di sebuah kafe yang buka dua puluh empat jam memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan nantinya—sebelumnya aku berada di sini bersama Hatsune Miku, membicarakan tentang ritual pertukaran nyawa dimana dia sama sekali tak menyinggung kenapa dia menulis hal yang sama denganku saat lomba sastra. Dan gadis itu telah pulang lebih awal dariku kira-kira dua jam yang lalu tanpa mengucapkan sampai jumpa esok hari.

Karena merasa bosan dengan isengnya aku mengeluarkan sebuah buku kosong di dalam tasku, membuka halaman tengahnya dan mulai mencoret hal-hal yang abstrak. Aku melirik jam dinding di kafe itu dua menit lagi hari akan berganti. Merasa sudah cukup lama aku berada di sana aku bangkit dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Berjalan pulang di saat malam begini adalah hal yang paling menakutkan buatku tapi entah mengapa aku menikmatinya—sinar rembulan dan bintang benar-benar membuatku tenang, berjalan pada malam hari bisa saja membuatku melihat hal yang aku tidak ingin lihat. Misalnya aku melihat mayat yang mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal tergeletak di tengah jalan—

"!" mataku melebar, aku segera membungkam mulutku sendiri agar tak berteriak. Apa yang aku lihat saat ini aku harap hanyalah sebuah ilusi efek dari mengantuk dan tengah malam, namun aku salah—itu semua bukanlah ilusi. Di sana apa yang aku misalkan sebelumnya terjadi, seseorang yang kukenal berambut diikat dua tergeletak di tengah jalan tak bernyawa. Bagaikan merasa tak asing dengan penampilan orang itu aku segera menyentuhnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, wajahnya terlihat agak tak jelas karena darah namun aku tahu itu siapa, seketika aku mundur beberapa langkah secara refleks sambil menutup mulutku.

"Hatsune Miku—?"

_**Crimson Sacrifice**_ oleh Naoya Yuuki

VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.

_halaman pertama_

Aku membuka kedua mataku sedikit tersentak. Bagaikan baru saja mengalami suatu kejadian yang sangat menakutkan, sekujur tubuhku berkeringat hebat. Aku mengusap kedua tanganku kewajahku dan menutup kedua telingaku. Mimpi buruk? Tidak, aku tidak mungkin bermimpi buruk. Tapi yang jelas aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi padaku setelah aku menemukan Hatsune Miku tergeletak tak bernyawa dan segera melarikan diri dari sana tanpa sadar aku telah berlari jauh dan aku sudah tertidur pulas di kamarku. Tunggu dulu—jadi, Hatsune Miku telah … meninggal?

"Tidak mungkin," aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku pasti bermimpi! Tapi bagaimanapun itu mau mimpi atau bukan, setiap apa yang telah terjadi adalah kenyataan dan aku adalah saksi dari kenyataan itu sendiri, kenyataan yang menegaskan bahwa Hatsune Miku telah tiada. Walaupun aku hanya menemukan tubuhnya yang terbaring saja itu telah menjadi bukti nyata.

Aku jadi tidak berani untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini jadi aku membaringkan tubuhku ditempat tidur kembali dan berpikir. Semua yang terjadi pasti ada alasannya. Kematian Hatsune Miku—satu-satunya orang yang membenci ritual itu selain aku—membuat jalanku untuk meneliti ritual itu sedikit menyempit, tentu saja itu karena semua orang di sekolah menyebut ritual itu adalah ritual teromantis yang pernah mereka kenal karena itulah aku tidak tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa lagi.

Aku menarik selimutku hingga kepala, entah mengapa aku merasakan tubuhku memanas dan keringat dingin bercucuran. Aku menghela napas berat. Sepertinya aku terkena demam akibat shok dan pulang terlalu larut malam. Jadi, dengan ini aku memliki alasan bolos dan bisa mengistirahatkan diriku untuk sementara waktu di rumah—hingga aku dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa Hatsune Miku telah tiada aku tidak akan pergi ke sekolah.

Aku menutup mataku menikmati betapa hangatnya kasur ini. Kemudian aku tertidur nyenyak dalam balutan selimut.

ooo

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan, kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling ruangan dan tak sengaja aku menangkap sosok Sakine_-sensei_ sedang duduk di dekat tempat tidurku dengan memegang sebuah pengukur panas—pengukur suhu tubuh tepatnya. Aku dengan segera tersenyum—walaupun itu terlihat bodoh aku tidak peduli sama sekali—kemudian memberikan salam kepadanya sebagai penghormatan seorang siswa terhadap gurunya.

Sakine-sensei membalas senyumku kemudian dia memperhatikan alat pengukur panas yang ada ditangannya dan memberikannya padaku, "Megurine-san, Saya datang untuk melihat Anda," dia mulai mengatakan maksud kedatangannya ke rumahku, aku memasukkan alat pengukur suhu tubuh itu kemulutku lalu mengangguk tak jelas. "Katanya Anda sakit," lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk kembali mengiyakan bahwa aku memang sakit.

Setelah bunyi _bip_ aku segera menarik pengukur panas itu dari mulutku dan melihat angka yang tertera di sana 38 derajat. Aku menghelakan napasku. Aku belum mengukur suhu tubuhku sebelum aku tidur tadi jadi aku tidak tahu apakah suhu tubuhku menurun atau malah naik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakine-sensei padaku setelah aku menghela napas berat. Aku segera menggeleng. "Megurine-san?" dia menatap wajahku.

Sakine-sensei terlihat sedih saat itu, aku tahu maksud kedatangannya bukan untuk melihat aku yang sedang sakit tapi ada maksud lain. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela kamarku tidak membalas tatapan Sakine-sensei. "Ada apa? Sensei datang ke rumahku bukan hanya untuk melihatku 'kan?" kemudian aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tahu dia pasti ingin mengatakan bahwa Hatsune Miku telah meninggal. Aku tahu itu, semua orang tahu kalau Sakine-sensei hanya akan mengunjungi rumah siswanya jika ada berita duka yang harus disampaikan.

"Aku datang memang bukan untuk melihatmu," aku suka jawaban itu, Sensei adalah orang yang paling jujur yang pernah kukenal aku suka kejujurannya, tapi karena Sensei terlalu jujur dia malah dibenci beberapa siswanya. "Ada berita duka dan kau harus tahu," dia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

Aku menatapnya agak menengadah, "Siapa?" tanyaku.

Sakine-sensei berjalan ke arah pintu kamarku, tangannya memegang kenop pintu dan dia berdiri lama di sana. "Aku tidak tahu namanya, yang jelas dia adalah anggota kelas kita," dia telah memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintu itu, "Sepertinya dia akrab denganmu, aku selalu melihatmu berbicara dengannya saat jam pelajaranku," dia menatap wajahku dan kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit. Semoga lekas sembuh ya." Sakine-sensei melangkah pergi dari kamarku.

Aku terpaku, mataku membulat. Anggota kelasku, akrab denganku (sensei mungkin mengartikan bahwa menantangnya setiap pelajarannya adalah sebuah keakraban), sering berbicara denganku saat pelajaran Sastra Klasik (itu juga). Hatsune Miku benar telah meninggal. Aku menutup mataku, kembali tidur adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku dapat merasa tenang dan melenyapkan perasaan sedihku.

ooo

Aku terbangun dari tidurku menatap jam dinding di kamarku kemudian aku bangkit berjalan menuju jendela kamarku. Membuka jendela kamarku dan membiarkan angin pagi masuk menyejukkan ruangan itu. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, seperti biasa aku berseragam.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, aku berjalan kearah meja belajarku dengan gontai. Pikiranku masih menimbang antara kenyataan ataukah mimpi yang aku ingat saat ini—mimpi buruk dan kenyataan yang sama buruknya—walau sangat buram. Tangan kiriku kuletakkan diatas meja, tangan itu tak sengaja menyenggol tas sekolahku dan membiarkan barang-barang di dalamnya berserakan dilantai. Sebuah buku diari merah tak sengaja menyentuh kakiku. Aku menatap buku itu lama kemudian mengambilnya. Kematian Hatsune Miku hampir saja terlupakan olehku kalau saja aku tidak melihat buku diari merah itu lagi—dan semuanya terlihat jelas berputar di otakku, semuanya termasuk keburaman itu telah menjadi sangat jelas.

Kubuka halaman buku itu secara acak. "!" mataku menangkap sebuah tulisan tangan seseorang dibuku itu, tulisan tangan yang sangat kukenal—tapi aku tak bisa mengingat tulisan tangan siapakah itu. "30 Juni 2015?" aku membaca tanggal yang tertulis di sana. "?" aku memiringkan kepalaku, otakku belum mencerna keganjalan apa yang terjadi saat ini. "…" aku membaca buku itu tanpa bersuara dengan santainya hingga aku tersadar akan suatu hal. Aku dengan segera mengambil buku-bukuku yang berserakan dilantai dan merapikannya. Aku segera keluar dari kamarku menuju dapur, mengucapkan salam kepada orangtua angkatku mengambil bekal dan segera berlari menuju ke sekolah. Yang harus kulakukan saat ini adalah membuktikan satu hal, aku harus menuju tempat dimana dia sering menyendiri. Perpustakaan sekolah.

Masih terlalu pagi tapi dengan begini aku memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk menjelajahi perpustakaan sekolah. Ya, satu-satunya tempat yang melintasi pikiranku saat ini adalah perpustakaan sekolah, entah kenapa perpustakaan sekolah seperti memanggilku—seperti rumah berhantu yang memiliki daya tariknya tersendiri, memanggil orang-orang yang melewatinya agar masuk ke dalamnya dan mereka tak pernah terdengar lagi namanya.

Aku menahan lelah yang menyerang tubuhku karena berlari, keringat membanjiri tubuhku padahal masih sangat pagi untuk berkeringat hebat seperti ini. Aku sudah berada di sekolah, hanya tinggal berjalan melewati dua kebun besar itu dan aku akan sampai di perpustakaan. Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera melanjutkan berlari ke arah perpustakaan melewati dua buah kebun yang hampir seluas dua buah gedung sekolah.

Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat gedung perpustakaan sekolah yang tampak semakin mendekat. Aku tersenyum dan menambah kecepatan berlariku. Aku sudah berada di depan pintu perpustakaan membuka pintu perlahan lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Aku mencari seseorang di sana—aku tahu sepagi ini tidak akan ada orang yang mengunjungi perpustakaan kecuali dia. Aku sudah menghafal seluruh kebiasaannya.

Dan begitu aku melangkah menuju tempat membaca aku melihatnya, dia sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah di sana. Dia baik-baik saja. Aku berjalan ke arahnya. Menatap dirinya dengan wajahku. Seperti menyadari kedatanganku dia menutup buku itu lalu menatapku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku baru menyadari satu hal setelah membaca sebuah buku yang kutemukan di kamarku," aku menggenggam tanganku. "_Crimson sacrifice_…" aku mendekat kearahnya sambil mengeluarkan buku diari merah yang kutemukan di dalam rak buku di kamarku dan menunjukkan kepadanya.

"!" eksprsinya berubah terkejut, dia berdiri sambil menunjuk ke arah buku yang kupegang itu. "Buku itu…"

_**to be continued!**_


	4. Rahasia

Hatsune Miku tidak mati—tidak, dia telah mati hanya saja seseorang telah melakukan ritual _crimson sacrifice_ untuk menyelamatkannya tepat saat aku berlari karena shok dan dia sudah bertukar tempat dengan sipenulis cerita. Dan aku baru mengetahuinya setelah tak sengaja membaca sebuah halaman buku diari merah yang kutemukan di kamarku beberapa hari yang lalu secara acak. Sekarang aku tahu satu rahasia dari ritual _crimson sacrifice_—dan semuanya berhubungan satu sama lain. Buku itu seperti mencatat apa yang tertulis oleh sang penukar nyawa, setidaknya begitulah yang dapat aku jelaskan dari buku itu.

Seperti yang aku jelaskan sebelumnya buku diari merah yang kutemukan beberapa hari yang lalu sepertinya juga ada hubungannya dengan pena merah dan semuanya terlihat sangat jelas.

Aku memiliki pena merah, dan masih banyak orang diluar sana yang juga memiliki pena merah—seperti orang bodoh yang menukar nyawanya dengan Hatsune Miku kemarin—mungkin dia mendapatkannya setelah melakukan perjanjian darah dengan orang mati seperti yang dilakukan keluargaku. Sedangkan aku mendapatkannya karena aku adalah keturunan dari orang yang melakukan perjanjian darah dengan orang mati—ya perjanjian itu membuat pena merah tidak akan punah sebelum keturunan dari keluarga itu menghilang.

Semua ini menjadi semakin rumit saja, tapi aku yakin semua ini pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Karena setiap yang masuk pasti akan keluar, setiap yang hidup pasti akan mati. Kau mengerti 'kan? Setiap kesulitan ada jalan keluarnya walau hanya akan ada setitik harapan yang akan kau dapatkan dari semua itu.

**Crimson Sacrifice** oleh Naoya Yuuki

**VOCALOID © Yamaha, Crypton, etc.**

_Rahasia_

Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba berpikir dua kali lebih serius dari biasanya, di depanku sekarang Hatsune Miku sedang berdiri dengan wajahnya yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Datar. Tidak ada ekspresi. Kosong. Gadis itu menutup sebelah matanya dengan tangannya, tersenyum kearahku entah karena apa—senyuman itu lama-kelamaan terlihat mengerikan.

"Ritual itu…" dia mulai membuka mulutnya aku membuka mataku menatapnya, dia berbicara dua patah kata terputus. Aku benci situasi ini, membuatku penasaran tapi aku sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa penasaranku secara terang-terangan. Aku tidak merespon untuk ingin tahu tapi menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya, hingga aku lelah menunggu karena dia tak kunjung melanjutkan kalimat itu.

Terdiam lama menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Pada akhirnya gadis itu tertawa tanpa alasan—tepatnya dia mentertawai diriku. "Apa?" itulah responku karena aku bosan menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Tidak," responnya kembali datar seketika, gadis itu menunjuk kebawah gedung dengan telunjuknya. Kau harus tahu bahwa sekarang kami berdua berada diatas gedung sekolah, dia yang memintaku untuk datang ke atas sini. Berbicara diperpustakaan adalah suatu perbuatan yang tidak sopan. Itulah alasannya—gadis itu terlalu mematuhi peraturan yang dibuat, mungkin aku juga akan melakukannya.

Aku melihat telunjuk itu dan arah yang ditunjukkannya, aku tak mengerti apa maksud dari semua itu. Lalu aku menatapnya kembali. "Aku tidak akan mati…" ucapnya. "Meskipun aku melompat dari gedung setinggi ini, aku tidak akan pernah mati."

"Karena ritual itu menyelamatkanmu?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng, "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan ritual itu, aku—ragaku memang tidak mati, tapi jiwaku sudah lama mati. Aku hanyalah sebuah kulit tanpa isi." Dia mentertawakanku.

Aku menatap dirinya, aku akan balas mentertawakannya sekarang juga jika aku benar tidak memiliki perasaan. Tapi, aku tidak akan melakukannya dan mempertahankan ekspresi dinginku ini sungguh sangat sulit. Aku berjalan kearahnya, memeluknya. "Kau belum mati," bisikku. "Tidak jiwamu ataupun ragamu. Ritual itu telah mengubahmu, aku tahu itu."

"Ritual itu tidak melakukan apapun padaku," dia tidak akan pernah mencoba membalas pelukanku ataupun meresponnya dia hanya terdiam lama, hingga bel sekolah terdengar menggema di telingaku. Aku melepas pelukanku berharap dengan itu dia merasakan setitik kehangatan dari seorang teman—jika dia menganggapku seperti itu, aku berbalik dan melangkah menuju kelas. Sebelum aku melangkah terlalu jauh dia berkata. "Jangan pernah menyelamatkan aku dari kejahatan apa yang akan datang menghampiriku."

Aku meliriknya dengan ujung mataku, aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan pernah ingin terlibat terlalu jauh dengan kehidupannya—walaupun sebenarnya aku penasaran kenapa dia bisa menulis hal yang sama denganku saat lomba dulu—dan semua perkataannya membuatku penasaran. Walaupun begitu yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah menyelidiki tentang _crimson sacrifice_—ritual pertukaran nyawa yang membuatku tinggal sendirian sekarang ini. "Aku tidak akan ikut campur," ucapku seraya meninggalkan tempat itu.

ooo

Pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu seluruh penghuni kelas sudah pergi menuju ruang klub atau pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, kecuali aku yang masih terpaku di dalam kelas menatap Hatsune Miku yang juga masih berada di dalam kelas duduk di depan sana dan tidak bergerak seincipun dari tempat duduknya sedari tadi. Ingin rasanya aku menyapanya untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunannya jika dia memang sedang melamun, namun aku mengabaikan niatku.

Aku segera merapikan buku-bukuku bersiap untuk menuju perpustakaan sekolah lagi hari ini, mataku tak sengaja melihat kearah halaman dari buku diari merah yang kosong di dalam tasku yang terbuka. Hingga aku menyadari sesuatu bahwa sebuah tulisan mulai terukir di sana. Aku membelalakkan mataku dan mengambil buku itu.

"Aku rasa kau akan jadi orang yang satu-satunya membenci ritual itu nantinya," Hatsune Miku mengatakan kalimat itu tanpa berbalik menatapku, dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi ke atas, aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya ke arah tangannya. "Selamat tinggal?"

Aku makin membelalakkan mataku, dia—Hatsune Miku—sedang memegang pena merah. Karena shok aku segera berlari ke arahnya, namun sebuah penghalang yang entah kenapa bisa ada di sana menghalangi jalanku. Aku terduduk karena penghalang itu, sementara Hatsune Miku masih di sana duduk tanpa memandang kebelakang dengan pena merah ditangannya.

"Jangan!" teriakku. "Aku…" entah perasaan apa yang merasukiku saat itu bagaikan ada sesuatu yang tertahan tapi ingin kukeluar dengan bebas. "Aku … tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi!" teriakku keras, air mataku mengalir bersamaan dengan teriakanku.

"Orang yang kau sayangi?" dia menoleh, wajahnya terlihat sedih namun dia tersenyum. "Aku juga…" dia bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi lagi!" dia menggenggam tangannya erat, saat itu aku melihat betapa rapuhnya dia—gadis itu hanya berpura-pura kuat. Dia hanya berpura-pura menjadi dingin. Dia hanya berpura-pura, selama ini dia hidup di dalam topeng kepura-puraan. Semuanya. Dia, sama sepertiku?

Aku berusaha untuk menembus penghalang itu—memukulnya beberapa kali walaupun aku tahu itu tidak ada gunanya. Penghalang itu seperti sebuah besi yang tak bisa dihancurkan tanpa sebuah alat khusus dan pada saat itu seseorang berjubah hitam yang datang entah darimana berjalan dibelakangnya perlahan dengan tangan kanannya yang berusaha untuk memasuki tubuh Hatsune Miku dari belakang. Ketika Hatsune Miku berbalik dia menatap orang itu matanya membulat begitu juga dengan orang berjubah hitam itu.

Hatsune Miku tersenyum kearahnya membuatku bingung. "Aku senang, aku akan mati ditanganmu…"dia malah melangkah ke arah orang itu, semakin dekat dan dekat. Sementara orang itu semakin mundur dan mundur. "Ada apa? Bukannya tugasmu adalah membuat orang itu menerima nyawaku?"

"Hatsune Miku!" aku berteriak dengan sisa tenagaku. "Lari! Ini adalah kesempatanmu!" kataku. Namun Hatsune Miku tidak memperdulikan aku dia malah tertawa melihatku berteriak begitu, ah aku telah dilecehkan. Padahal aku berniat baik padanya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Megurine Luka! Aku melakukan ritual ini karena Ayahku baru saja dikabarkan meninggal dunia," intonasinya menjadi datar. "Untuk itulah aku melakukannya, karena aku tahu aku masih punya kesempatan," dia menatap orang di depannya datar. "Aku memiliki pena merah dari hasil perjanjian Ibuku dan pemberian 'Kakakku' yang mati karena pena itu."

Hatsune Miku berjalan mendekati orang itu, "Kenapa kau malah menjauhiku?" tanyanya pada orang itu. "Ayo cepat lakukan ritual pertukaran nyawa ini, aku telah bosan hidup dalam lingkaran kesengsaraan. Kau harus tahu itu!"

Aku memejamkan mataku, berdo'a agar pertukaran itu tidak terjadi. Yang aku ketahui sekarang adalah Hatsune Miku telah melakukan ritual itu dan sekarang ritual itu sedang terjadi. Hatsune Miku sedang dalam proses pertukaran nyawa sama seperti saat itu—saat pertukaran nyawa kakakku. Tapi … kenapa orang berjubah hitam itu menjauhi Hatsune Miku?

Aku melihat orang itu merapatkan giginya dan makin mundur menjauhi Hatsune Miku. Miku menyunggingkan senyuman yang terlukis diwajah datar khasnya. "Ada apa? Bukankah ini tugasmu…"

Mata itu kemudian menatap orang itu tajam. "Kagamine Rin?"

_**to be continued!**_


End file.
